


Forever His

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Disturbing Themes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Sexual Slavery, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux refuses to let a terminal illness steal his prized pet from his grasp.





	Forever His

The news that Poe’s illness is terminal irks Hux. He has yet to tire of his pet, and now to have him snatched away by nature is almost insult on top of injury. Tossing the datapad down, Hux turns his attention towards the man kneeling in front on him. “It’s a pity that I had finally got you broken in…” Hux muses, tipping Poe’s face up with a hand under his chin.

Poe’s eyebrows draw together in that beautifully puzzled and frightened manner that Hux so delights in seeing. Hux’s thumb traces over Poe’s lower lip before he appears to take pity on him and explains the test results that the doctor sent. Poe’s shoulders slump and he nearly pitches forward into Hux’s knees as the horror that he will soon waste away from the same cruel sickness that took his mother sinks in.

A sneaking suspicion that the man at his feet is more relieved than upset by the announcement of his imminent demise, digs at Hux when Poe’s shuddery breaths begin to even out. Further riled, Hux gives him a ringing slap. A startled yelp escapes Poe’s shapely lips as he flinches away. He will miss hearing the exquisite sound of his pet in pain. Miss the way his sightless eyes still flicker blindly in search of threats. Tangling his fingers in Poe’s greying curls, Hux pulls him up and into his lap. He nips at Poe’s shoulder, smirking to himself at the shudder that runs through Poe.

It truly is shameful that he only has a few weeks left to find enjoy his pet’s body. Even the recordings he has made are a pale imitation that do not capture Poe’s alluring presence. Smirk fading to a frown, Hux runs his hands over the other man’s warm body to better memorize the contours of his form. Bitter resentment at his powerlessness threatens to uproot the pleasure that his pet’s body always brings. His mind races, unwilling to accept losing to nature. “You are mine,” Hux hisses, more to reassure himself than to remind Poe.

“Yes, Master,” Poe dully intones, brushing his fingertips over the branding scar on his palm. Touching the ever-present reminder of Hux’s ownership has become a sort of nervous habit that never manages to soothe his frazzled nerves. The comfort of the waiting respite promised by death is tempered by the dread of the pain brought by his illness. The sudden, contemplative hum from his Master remind him that the sickness may not even be the worst of what is to come. 

“No matter, I’ll have you encased in carbonite. You’ll make an excellent wall hanger,” Hux declares, pleased at having found a way to keep from completely losing his prized trophy. It far from a perfect solution, but Poe’s handsome features will be perfectly preserved for Hux’s enjoyment. It is a reasonable trade-off, in Hux’s opinion.

A shiver runs through Poe’s body at Hux’s words. His tormentor will not even let him rest in death, it seems. Even after all this time, Hux still manages to surprise him with his petty depravity. Hux pulls him from his fretting with a demand for a kiss. Poe lifts a hand, skimming it up Hux’s chest in search of his face. When his fingertips locate Hux’s jaw, Poe leans in. Even with reference, the kiss lands off center.

Threading his fingers into Poe’s messy hair, Hux guides his mouth into a proper, rough kiss. He licks into the other man’s mouth, savoring every movement and sound from Poe. Eager to make the most of Poe’s time left, Hux pushes Poe from his lap and leads him to the bed. Having Poe climb onto the bed to wait for him, Hux sets up a camera to capture more footage of his lovely pet for future enjoyment.

Hux does not give Poe any respite that night, drinking in his pained cries with delight as he roughly reclaims his body. If only there was a way to preserve the feeling of his pet clenching around him, trembling under him in distress…

\-----------------------

Mere weeks later, Poe’s health has declined to the point Hux is barely able to find pleasure in using him. Loath to allow nature to steal his prize from under him, Hux decides that he must be the one to end his pet’s suffering. He ensures the camera captures the resigned fear on Poe’s face as he levels his blaster with his head and pulls the trigger.

The sight of his pet’s limp body fills him with resentful ire.

Before calling for his body to be taken down and frozen, Hux removes the collar from his throat. The soft leather is pleasantly warm under his fingers, and smells of Poe. Hux thinks that it is a pity that it will soon lose both warmth and scent. He hides it away in a sealed and clear box, along with several curled locks of Poe’s hair, to keep them untainted for as long as possible.

Hux spares little mind to the guards that come to remove Poe’s corpse. His quarters feel hollow and cold in the absence of his pet’s warmth. If he breaks a datapad in his fruitless rage, it is no one else’s business.

\-----------------------

As the pair of maintenance workers leave, Hux steps up to admire the slab of carbonite they have hung across the room from the foot of his bed. The finer details of Poe’s face and naked frame are partially obscured by the thin coating of carbonite, but no more than if he had been in dim lighting. He runs a hand over cold cast encasing Poe’s once-supple frame, caressing the planes of his chest and belly and cupping his sex. His memories of firm muscle under warm skin that had yielded easily beneath him clashes with the reality of the rigid, silent effigy that is currently beneath his palm. Leaning up, he presses a kiss to the jaw of his former pet. It is more unsatisfying than expected.  

Annoyed, he turns to retire to his irritatingly empty bed. A biting disappointment gnaws at Hux the longer he continues to study his new decoration. As beautiful a work of art as the carbonite frozen body of his pet is, Hux finds it lacking. It is a pale shadow of his prized pet. Bitterly, he flings a glass at the carbonite coffin. The morbid visage appears to taunt him with its unemotional stillness in the face of Hux’s ire.

His irritation begins to fade as, with a cackle, Hux imagines that it is the defiant spirit of Poe that has come to mock him. The notion that his pet has been unable to leave his side feels like a victory. Dimming the lights, Hux reclines back with a sense of contentment.

“You’ll always be mine, Little One,” he purrs with vicious glee. “You’ll always be mine.”

 


End file.
